U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,277 to Gerald R. Hufeld disclosed an aerial toy which can be converted to be a toy glider by detachably securing a delta wing to the spine. Such a conventional toy glider includes a counterweight 25 formed on a front end portion of the body 15. Since the counterweight 25 has a fixed weight, it can not be free adjusted for varying a flying path or spinning curvature when catapulted.
A conventional glider G as shown in FIG. 7 has an elevator E provided on a rear portion of the glider body having fixed elevating angle on the elevator E, whereby upon thrusting of the glider under an air flow Air, the glider will be lifted (L) and be immediately launched upwardly along a curvature C4, being unable to have a horizontal sliding movement to simulate a take-off of a real airplane to thereby possibly lose a player's interest.